tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo gets lost
Tayo is given a tour by Cito and shows him the repair shop, the car wash and gas station, he meets Hana the woman mechanic, his friends leave him for work and Tayo drives around town and gets lost. Quotes Narrator: Tayo gets lost. Narrator: It's a fine morning. Oh look, there's Tayo. (The music bells wakes Tayo up.) Tayo: That woke me up. Rogi: Good morning Tayo. Tayo: Good morning to you too Rogi. Lani: You guys are up bright and early. What's come over you Rogi? You're never up early. Rogi: Hmmph, well that's not true. Tayo: Good morning Lani. (Cito drives up to the 3 buses.) Cito: Good morning everyone. You're all up so early today. Rogi: Good morning Cito! Cito: Tayo, it's your first day here, how do you feel? Tayo: I feel great! Cito: Good I'll give you a tour of the garage today. Tayo: That sounds great! Lani: Hey, you wanna go wash up Rogi? Rogi: Sounds good! Lani: See you later Tayo. Rogi: Enjoy your tour! (Rogi and Lani drives off.) Cito: Let's start over there. Tayo: Okay. (Tayo and Cito drive off around the garage.) Cito: This is the repair shop. Tayo: Wow! This place is so cool! (Hana works on a car repair.) Cito: Hana! (Hana stops her work and walks up to Cito and Tayo.) Hana: Cito, hello. Is anything wrong? Cito: Oh no I'm fine. Hana: Oh who's your little friend? Cito: This is Tayo, he came here last night. Tayo: How do you do? Hana: So you're Tayo the new bus. It's nice to meet you. I'm the mechanic Hana. Oh my, you're wearing a funny expression, are you all right? Tayo: I'm.. fine.. (Hana's hand leaves a black spot on Tayos face and Hana rubs it and makes it bigger.) Hana: Oh there's a smudge. Oh I've made it bigger now. I'm sorry. Tayo: It's okay. I'm sure it will wash off. Well come see me if you ever feel sick okay? Cito: We'll be on our way now. Hana: Bye it was nice meeting you. (Cito and Tayo back away and drive on.) Cito: Well, let's go see the car wash next okay. Tayo: Okay. Hana: Huh? What's on my face?! Cito: This is the car wash. Tayo: Wow! Rogi: Ah, this is so refreshing! Tayo: Awesome. Lani: Have you seen the repair shop Tayo? Tayo: I've met Hana. She seems like a fun person. Rogi: Oh, Tayo's here. Did you just get here. Now that we're clean Lani, let's go get our tanks filled okay. Lani: Okay. Rogi: See you later Tayo. Lani: We'll catch you later. Tayo: Okay, bye guys! Cito: Tayo, why don't I show you how to wash yourself. Tayo: Yeah! Sounds fun! Cito: First you have to go in there. Tayo: Okay, I'm in! (Tayo drives in the car wash and the car washing machine starts cleaning Tayo with a shower and scrubbing brushes.) Tayo: That tickles! This feels great! Wow! Ta da! How do I look? (Tayo comes out clean.) Cito: Shiny and squeaky clean. Our next stop is the gas station. Tayo: Let's go! (Tayo and Cito drives over to the gas station.) Cito: This is where we come to fill our gas tanks. Tayo: Wow! This place looks interesting. Cito: You should always remember to keep your tank full. Tayo: Yes sir! Cito: Oh you're full of energy. Okay why don't you go in. (Tayo drives up to the fill tank but is not positioned.) Gas Station Robot: Please alter your position. Cito: Slide forward Tayo. (Tayo drives up a little until he is in proper position.) Cito: Good. Now open your cap. (Tayo farts exhaust.) Tayo: I didn't hear anything. I'll try it again. It's opened! (Tayo opens his side cap and the robot puts the nozzle in Tayo's tank.) Gas Station Robot: Refueling will commence. Cito: The monitor is shows how the fueling is going. Tayo: Oh I see. (Rogi drives up to Cito.) Rogi: Cito! It's time for work. Cito: Oh right. Rogi, do you mind finishing Tayos tours for me? Rogi: No problem! Cito: See you later Tayo. Tayo: Bye! (Cito drives off) Gas Station Robot: You are now fully fueled. (The robot takes off his nozzle and folds up.) Tayo: It says I'm done. Rogi: Let's go. (Tayo and Rogi drives off.) Rogi: Over here is the school. Tayo: Wow! It's huge! What do you learn here? Rogi: We learn everything we need to know about working downtown. Over there, we also have an area where you can practice driving. Tayo: Oh I see. Rogi: Oh right! I nearly forgot I have to go to work too! Tayo: Really? Rogi: So many interesting things happen to you downtown. Tayo: Wow like what? Rogi: You'll see for yourself when you start working. Well I have to go, you wait here. See you later. Tayo: Okay. (Rogi drives off.) Tayo: Interesting things huh. (Tayo imagines himself having fun in the city.) Tayo: I know, I'm gonna follow him. (Tayo drives off. (Intermission) Narrator: Tayo the little bus.Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Cars Category:Fandom Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes